Heaven is here
by Trance-Colors
Summary: Z e r i t h L e m o n.We're crawling in whispers,We're tired of waiting,We'll take what we want and leave what we know behind.  Review?


Crisis core has gotten to me! Zack just looks so cute and I love the fact of him and Aerith being a little naughty. Hehehe. I'm bad…oh well I don't own anything from Final Fantasy 7…just the concept for this story. If I owned it, Zack and Aeris wouldn't have died.  
-Tear-  
ANYWAY! Enjoy. Review please.  
**WARNING LEMON!**

**Heaven is here.**

The flicker of candle light licks her skin, her green eyes seeming to glow. They sit together on his bed, joking lightly and making suggestive talk. Her legs cross and uncross in the tension, twirling one finger around a brown ringlet. He's shifting closer to her, lifting his eyebrows as she giggles. This is how it always started.

He's asking her to look up, watching her eyes bashfully find his. They lean closer and closer, till her mouth is a hair away from his.  
"Right now…?" he asks, begging her for an answer with his contagious mako infused blue eyes.

She's looking at his mouth, wanting him to kiss her now. Her head nods slowly, leaning into him more till her arm touched his. He feels her breath against his lips, not waiting for anything and pouncing with pure lust. She reaches behind her, pulling the pink ribbon from her hair and neither one caring as it drifted down to the floor.

A kiss from him can bring her to her knees, thankful for the plush mattress beneath them. She feels the panic rise in her throat, swallowing it without another thought. He's too busy turning his head, making her whimper as he forced her mouth open to his slick pink muscle, the intoxicating taste on his tongue. He backed off a bit at the sound of her, feeling her trembling lips.  
"I'm sorry…" he whispers.

He curses under his breath for frightening her, removing his mouth and going to her chin.  
His mind challenged him to try to go easy and slow. She looked up at the ceiling, feeling the cool breeze of the night kiss her skin. The air doesn't matter, the heat was already becoming too much for either of them, their breathing already speeding up and growing heavy.

This isn't their first time, as his lips thread lightly across her pale neck. No, this wasn't at all like the first time. The anxiety, the waiting, the hushed breaths or her panted 'Waits' or 'Slow down please…', His hands find hers, her palms turning in his and letting his fingers fall into the spaces of her much smaller hands.

His bed is her way home, her legs are his sanctuary. She lets her head fall back, a soft sigh escaping as she mumbles his name into the air. A few of her buttons go loose as she moves beneath him. Their lips connect, tongues gently stroking across one another. He's breathing into her mouth, repositioning herself beneath him.

It's not the first time. The clothes are shed, the heat in between them as she cups his face and lowers her eyes to his. He lifts her into his lap, his arms around her lower back. His forehead rests against hers, staring back into those eyes that rivaled the Lifestream. She kisses his opened mouth, he lowers her slowly to his lap. He could always remember that she liked to start slow.

Soon those heavy breaths start, her eyes closing a bit more. A long moan leaves her lips, his mouth kissing the hollow cleavage of her breasts.  
"..Ah…" she whispers, grasping his dark hair.  
He doesn't dare speed up, even when she's moving her hips faster against him. She is grinding much harder than usual, moaning in a different tone as he whispers lewd comments in her ear.

The first time was slow, with exploring touches and unsure kisses. He remembers how worried she was, how he whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he slowly brunched the sheets that were next to her head in his tight fists. The room was spinning behind her eyes, chewing her bottom lip.  
"You…Zack…Ahh" she whispered, breathing deeply.  
He doesn't say anything, groaning to acknowledge her jumbled sentence.

She feels his arms come around her hips tighter, bending her frame to fit his need. His ears notice the change of pace in her breathing, the pitch of her voice rising. The air in the room has gone thick, one rough hand scraping down her stomach to reach in between them and float down their joined parts. Her one hand covers her mouth lazily as he rubs her sensitive bud.

Her other hand falls back against the bed, her trembling body arching further against him.  
"Ahhh…' she moans.  
The sheets become tangled in her hand, his fingers working like magic. She's already so high above the world, beyond the clouds and tasting the Lifestream in her lungs.  
"Zack…oh Gods…"  
He's forcing her higher, sending deep shivers down her spine, the room turning white and the planet is singing loudly in her ears.

He's fascinated, watching her body and the way she's calling his name. She's blindingly beautiful to him, making his eyes screw shut. Suddenly, she's bringing him up with her, his mouth falling open in a soundless cry. Her skin is so soft, her kisses are life. He's trying to grasp reality, wanting her voice to keep saying his name.  
"Zack"  
He's moving faster, harder, rougher against her.

There are tears leaking from her closed eyes, ecstasy laced calls timing with those loved-filled thrusts.  
"Aerith…" he's mumbling.  
The sound of the bed enters her ears, the constant tapping of his head board. Her knuckles are white, her toes curled, her thighs so tightly wrapped around his hips.  
"Zack…" she cries, almost over the edge.

This is a first for them both, as their bodies crash against each other. The waves of pleasure rip through her chest, spreading out from her core and to every part of her.  
"Zack!" she moaned, falling back against those cool sheets.  
The needles of passion hit his spine; going down rapidly and making him clumsily fall down on top of her.

They don't speak for a moment, panting as they find each other's hot mouths. He's conquering her lips, one hand slipping in between them again to stroke her breast. It's almost animalistic as they don't break for air, tears still leaking from the corners of her green eyes. He's smiling at her, both hands coming up to cup her face, brushing away her tears. She's blushing only a little in embarrassment still amazed that he brought her to tears.

He doesn't notice that he's knees are shaking; his mouth can't form any words at all.  
"…that was" she whispers, as he kisses her cheek and tasting those salty tears.  
His brain tells him to swallow and try to steady himself, forcing his mouth to make a sentence.  
"…you are…wonderful…" he mumbled, fatigue finally making its way into him.

She's in bliss as a smile tugs at her lips, letting her eyes close as he moves around above her, resting his head on her chest. He's listening to her heartbeat, calming his heightened senses. Her thin arms come around his broad shoulders, mumbling:  
"You're…heaven"

He smiles, humming into her body.

They begin to fall asleep together, her auburn hair fanned out against the pillow. He's clutching her tight, reliving this night in his dreams. Smiles grace their faces, her arms pulling him much closer. He sighs in content, whispering to her:  
"…Aerith?"  
"Hmm…" she mumbles, sleep taking over.  
"I love you…"

The smile grows brighter, squeezing his shoulders. He laughs lightly, brushing his face against her silken skin.  
"I love you too…" she mumbled.  
They lay together, the strength in their bodies all gone, the glow of morning light settling upon their flushed skin.

-**Fin**-  
I love this pairing. Review?


End file.
